


His determination to get information

by Natalia_lives



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabbleish, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_lives/pseuds/Natalia_lives
Summary: Every once in a while even the good Major Carrillo wants to go home but a situation can arise in any given moment. A short pre-series scene between Carrillo and Pena.
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo & Javier Peña, Horacio Carrillo/Javier Peña
Kudos: 10





	His determination to get information

Major Carrillo was tired, it was a long week fighting the narcos, fighting his bosses and honestly, he just wanted to go home. Every once in a while even he wanted to get away from all that mess. He was about to leave when the radio chirped. He sighed as he picked it up. It was of the patrols.  
„We’re by La Rosa whorehouse, and the sicario, Dagger just arrived.” He could tell, they weren’t in immediate danger, but they sounded agitated. “But the gringo, the DEA agent, went in like 10 minutes ago.” There it is, Carrillo thought. For all he cares he Dagger can have a good fuck tonight, but even if theory DEA agents are untouchable, there’s so many thing that can happen in places like that. He sighed again, shoulders slumped, but he already started to plan the raid, maybe rescue. “How many are there?” “He only brought two of his men, one inside, one out with the car.” Good. “Meet you there shortly.” He tiredly rubbed his temple and left his office. 

Freshly lit cigarette dangled from his smiling mouth as Pena turned back from the open door, winking goodbye to the girl. He didn’t looked as he stepped out, but a sudden cold shiver ran over him as he saw the military boots and green pants. He looked up.  
“Hello Pena.” Carrillo’s amused smile and voice was way too calm for them to be in any danger.  
“Major. Evening.” He really didn’t know what to say, he stud there a bit confused. Carrillo looked behind him and nodded to the girl: everything was okay. Then he turned to Pena. “You coming?”  
“Major, what are you doing here?” Pena tried to find his words.  
“Given how this place also frequented by narcos men I have men regularly posted outside. And apparently 10 minutes after you arrived the famed Dagger too.” He left the end of sentence hanging in the air and gave Pena a mockingly charming smile.  
They arrived outside to the police car. Pena finished his cigarette and throw it to the ground, blew out the smoke with a bemused grin upon his face. Carrillo took a step closer to him and gently placed a hand on Pena’s upper arm. His voice was low and calm. “Look I appreciate your determination to get information” He gave him a telling wink. “but please be careful.” Pena nodded. “Thanks anyway.” Carrillo squeezed his arm gently then opened the car’s door. “And maybe next time, just bring the damn girl home.” He sounded annoyed but smiled and winked to the now grinning Pena.

**Author's Note:**

> "Everybody works for somebody." 
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
